(a) Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode, and more specifically, relates to an organic light emitting diode that perceives minimal damage from radiation of a harmful wavelength.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, display devices including an organic light emitting diode has become increasingly popular. As more people use the display device including the organic light emitting diode, the display device becomes used in a wider range of environments than before.
However, in the display device including the organic light emitting diode, the organic emission layer is easily damaged by elements in the environment. This results in an undesirably short product life span. There is a need for a display device that is usable in various environments and offers excellent light efficiency without being so vulnerable to environmental elements.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.